


two souls

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: ASHES MIXED TOGETHER, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BC THEIR SOULS ARE CONNECTED, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, ONE HALF OF A WHOLE, Soulmates, THEY NEED HAPPINESS, after their lives as achilles and patroclus, i CANNOT WRITE ANGST BECAUSE, i cry, i need them to be happy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two souls: Achilles and Patroclus-<br/>meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two souls

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished reading The Song of Achilles and it hurt so I had to write something where they would be together again- even beyond their afterlives. Because if they were ever reincarnated, they would find themselves back in each others' arms.

_One soul sees the other._

 

He hears the slap of feet against the pavement, but he doesn't move- stays still, continues lining stones in a row. If they were bullies, he'd let them come. He could not outrun them anyway.

The footsteps stop- the person had come to a halt in front of him. “Say, do you know of the hero Achilles? He was one of the kings in the war against Troy.”

The voice, familiar when it was supposed to be _foreign_ , is smooth- like honey syrup. He can't put his finger on it- can't describe the feeling that bubbled up inside of him. Was it hope? His heart throbs.

But the boy doesn't look up. He looks at the stones, counts the cracks in the ground. “I have.”

“But I've heard,” He edges closer to the boy and whispers. “he wasn't the one that killed Sarpedon, the one second to Hector. Do you know who killed him?”

At this, the boy looks up- meets the eyes he had lost himself in many times a night. The contours of his face, the way his eyes crinkled whenever he smiled- it was muscle memory and he had memorized it all.

He smiles. “Patroclus.”

 

_Two souls entangle again._


End file.
